It's You
by IYAddict.x3
Summary: Ino thinks Sakura is crying over Sasuke... but boy is she wrong! *cute one-peice lemon... NOT FOR KIDS* WARNING: this peice contains yuri; DONT LIKE, DONT READ InoSaku


**This is only my second yuri ever... so be nice! Reviews Please! -**

She was crying again. I couldn't believe that after a whole year, she could still be crying over him. And ironically, I was the shoulder she had to cry on. I was her comforting hand, her soothing voice. Not that I minded. After Sasuke left, we were friends again. Just like that. Like we picked up where we left off. Like we hadn't been fighting over Sasuke's attention for the past several years. Now that he was gone, we were closer than ever.

"Shh, Sakura. It's alright. You'll be just fine without that asshole." I rocked back and forth with her in my arms, soothing her as I would sooth a small child who just had a nightmare.

"B-but…"

"Yes, you will. He's an ass for not loving you. You can get so much better."

"Yes but-"

"And don't let anyone tell you otherwise."

"Ino!" Sniffle.

"What?"

"I-I'm not… I'm not crying over Sasuke anymore." Finally!

"Good! That's a big step in the right direction, Sakura, that's great!" She wiped her eyes dry with the back of her hand then rolled them at me.

"No, you idiot, I mean I'm not crying because of Sasuke."

"Oh?" I looked at her skeptically. "Then why were you crying?" For some unfathomable reason… she blushed.

"I… well I think I'm in love with someone else." What?

"And why is that a bad thing?" She looked up at me with quavering turquoise eyes, fresh tears welling up then flowing over again.

"Because I don't think they like me… at all." Ugh. She was so frustrating.

"Well, who is it? I can find out whether you're right or not. And please don't be a dolt and say Naruto or Lee. Because both of them would absolutely die to be with you." She looked back at me, again after wiping her eyes, with a confused look on her face.

"No… it's not them. I… oh never mind." Damn!

"Aw, come Sakura, you can tell me! Pleeeeeaaaaaase!" She shook her head and climbed off my lap and out of the arm chair we were sitting in, then walked into the other room. I quickly followed her out of the den, through the kitchen, into the front hall, and up the stairs to our bedroom. "You can't get away from me Sakura, we share the place, remember?"

I caught a glimpse of fresh tears streaming down her face as she slammed the bedroom door in my face. I heard the click of a lock and knew I was sleeping in the hallway for the night. She'd have to come out sometime… she always had to go to the bathroom at night. So I went back downstairs and grabbed a sleeping bag, then went up and put it in front of the bedroom door. She'd wake me up next time she got up. Then I could run in and climb in my bed before she could do anything about it.

I looked through the crack under the door and noticed she was sleeping in _my_ bed. I started to think that was weird then I remembered that her sheets were in the wash and her spare set was at Shikamaru's (He claimed that a cat tore his up but I don't believe him. Unless by 'cat' he meant 'Temari'. Because I saw the stains on those sheets as Sakura was working on fixing them. And no cat could have done that.) And my spare set was with Hinata, so we were supposed to be sharing my bed for the night.

Now, I have to admit, I got some strange thrill seeing Sakura in my bed wearing nothing but an old t-shirt. But at the moment, I couldn't explain what the hell that thrill was. Just a weird feeling in the pit of my stomach… almost as if I was nervous… but what did I have to be nervous about?

Watching her sleeping was hypnotizing. Even though I was in a very uncomfortable position on the floor, I saw her clearly. As soon as her breathing had slowed, she turned over in her sleep so that her face was in full view. She was so… adorable. Her mouth was slightly open, and one of her cheeks was smushed up against the pillow, making her face slightly lopsided looking. Her hair was already everywhere.

After a few minutes (or an hour… I don't know how long I sat there watching her) it was obvious that she was dreaming because every minute or so she twitched and she began making little noises. Once she actually said my name. Curious because she didn't actually say it; more like moaned it. And the way her voice was laced with desire sent shivers up my spine and caused that little weird feeling in my gut again. I felt like moaning right back at her, but kept quiet.

A couple minutes later she sat up abruptly and slowly opened her eyes, rubbing them. Yay me! Now I had to pretend to be asleep until she got into the bathroom… I hurried up and snuggled into my sleeping bag, putting myself in the position I always wake up in.

Just as I closed my eyes, I heard the bedroom door open and Sakura gasp and stumble as she tried to avoid stepping on me. I resisted the urge to smile until I heard the bathroom door close. Then I sat up, laughing quietly to myself and climbing out of the sleeping bag. I shoved the bag to the side and went in and climbed into my double bed.

"Shit, Ino! Give me a heart attack why don't you!" I sat up and leaned against the wall, grinning.

"I know who it is." Her eyes got big and she turned totally scarlet. "It's me, right?"

"Erm… yea. But how-"

"I heard you say my name in your sleep. Well, more like moan it." I giggled and her face fell.

"I'm guessing that means you don't like me like that…" I got up to stand right against her, placing an arm around her waist and pressing our bodies close together, while reaching up and caressing her face with my other hand.

"Come now sweet, nobody said _that_, now did they?" Surprise flashed across her face and I leaned in to kiss her. That little kiss alone sent a thrill straight through to my toes, and she pulled back looking bewildered.

"B-but I thought… and you laughed…" I smiled gently.

"Yes, but I never told you how I felt about the way you said my name. It made me want to run in there and absolutely pounce on you." Her surprise turned to sheer joy and she laughed at me.

"Well, why not pounce now?" She separated herself from me, walked around me and backed to toward the bed. "Come on." She climbed backwards onto the bed, sat up against the wall and spread her legs to me, closing her eyes. I felt a pulse run through my entire body when I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear beneath her t-shirt, and I quickly stripped my clothes off.

Crawling onto the bed, I purred a warning to her. She smiled and, with her eyes still shut, pulled her shirt off, leaving her body open to my exploration. I crawled up between her legs to kiss her again, this time with much more passion than before. I felt her hands wander up my arms, rest on my shoulders, then travel down the curves of my body; her touch sent electric currents through me and I moaned lightly into our kiss. I felt the corners of her lips turn up and I wondered if she was scheming.

In the excitement of our kiss, my hands had found their way to once more one sitting at her waist and another on the side of her head, my fingers twisted in her hair. Using my other hand for stability in that compromising position, I untangled my hand from her hair and ran it down the side of her face, traced a line down her neck and over her collar-bone, caressed her shoulder and brushed across her breast. It was her turn to moan as I rubbed small circles into the flesh of her breast, careful not to touch her hardened nipple. She moaned again, obviously frustrated that I was avoiding the spot she wanted me to touch.

Feeling generous, I took my thumb up from the bottom of her breast to her taught nipple, rubbing into it a small circle and she moaned louder, breaking the kiss this time to breath slightly heavier and regain control of her breathing as I pressed back into our kiss, my hand now wandering down her stomach and caressing her hip, then thigh. She moaned as I stroked at the creamy white inside of her thigh, so close to that final destination and she pushed her hips forward in her eagerness for my fingers.

I complied and began rubbing my thumb gently over her clit, and she pushed her hips towards me more, begging for more friction, and breaking the kiss, letting her head fall back as she lost most control of her body. I rubbed harder and she moaned loudly, then I pushed my middle finger into her hot, tight virgin opening and began pumping in time to my rubbing. She gasped at the intrusion, but moaned again as I rubbed harder, causing more friction than she was used to.

I stopped what I was doing and she brought her head up and glared at me. I looped one of my legs over one of hers and the glare ceased as I pushed us together. She moaned again, and so did I, just at the pleasure of hot, wet contact. She automatically let her head loll back again and her hips pushed at mine. My body took a similar rhythm to hers pushing as she did; we thrust against each other, grinding together faster and harder, and I nearly lost control of my muscles from the pleasure of it. My vision went black for a split second and I heard a loud moan which turned out to be mine as what seemed like every muscle in my body tightened up and I came hard onto her. The spasm that my muscles created against Sakura caused her to stiffen and half-scream as she came as well, her fluids mixing with mine on the bed.

At about the same time, we both collapsed, suddenly exhausted. Sakura looked at me, then frowned.

"Shit, Ino. We just got our last set of sheets dirty." I laughed.

"Looks like we're sleeping on your be in sleeping bags then." She grinned and opened her mouth, then frowned again.

"But, that means you can't hold me as we fall asleep." I chuckled and wondered if _she_ was actually supposed to be the blonde.

"It's called we use one on the bottom to sleep in top of, then another as a blanket." Her face lit up.

"Oh! See that's one of the reason's I love you so much." I smiled softly and got off the bed, taking her hand and pulling her with to go get another sleeping bag, then stopping in the doorway to kiss her.

"Love you too, forehead."


End file.
